Warriors Medicine Buisness
by Snowgaze
Summary: In StarClan, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf decide to open a medicine buisness... with a couple of crazy guests/patients! Follow along through their wild and wacky adventures with WMB!
1. Chapter 1

In a building in the roads of StarClan, a pretty tortoiseshell and a dark gray she-cat with a severely scratched pelt were moving into their new business. Well, Spottedleaf was, anyway. Yellowfang was sitting in a mahogany chair grumpily switching channels on the TV.

"Move it, Spot," Yellowfang grouched as an ad for cocoa beans came on. "We need to get settled down before the first patients arrive."

Spottedleaf sighed patiently. "My name is Spottedleaf," she reminded the old cat. "Not Spot. And also, you're not moving at all. I'm the one actually pushing the furniture in."

"What? Speak up! Why are you mumbling?" The old gray she-cat scratched at her left ear. "Did you say something about turning purrs?"

"Forget it." The younger she-cat rolled her amber eyes and resumed shoving the mahogany table in.

After a few heartbeats of watching TV, Yellowfang yowled again, "Did you hire the new assistant yet? I NEED MY COFFEE!"

Just as Spottedleaf was about to answer, the door slammed open and a light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw walked into the door.

"Good, you're here, Crookedstar," Spottedleaf said with obvious relief. "Now I just need you to…"

What Spottedleaf wanted Crookedstar to do would never be known, for the heartbeat the RiverClan cat came in Yellowfang started screeching her head off.

"I TOLD YOU, SPOT, NOT A RIVERCLAN SCUMBAG! COULDN'T YOU HAVE FOUND A THUNDERCLAN ASSISTANT? AND BESIDES, HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT HERBS!"

"Scumbag yourself!" Crookedstar retorted back, the fur on the back of his neck bristling. The two looked ready to leap at each other and claw the other cat's eyes out.

Spottedleaf, having dealt with this situation before, jumped in. "Stop it, you two. You both signed the contract, remember?"

"Eh? What contract?" Yellowfang said, distracted by Crookedstar's long, thorn-sharp claws. "You mean that little piece of paper that ended up in my sandwich?"

"WHAT?" Spottedleaf shrieked. She rushed into the kitchen, desperately searching for Yellowfang's frog-and-squirrel sandwich (as Yellowfang still liked to eat the occasional ShadowClan frog).

Now free from the tortoiseshell she-cat standing in her way, Yellowfang landed with a crash on top of Crookedstar.

"OUCH! Hey wait, I thought we were coworkers – OW! Yellowfang, your tail's in my ear! ACK! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

Just then, Spottedleaf appeared again, holding in her paw a very slimy, very smelly crumpled piece of paper. "Whew! Yellowfang, did you put garlic in your sandwich?"

"HEY! I LIKE GARLIC!" The gray she-cat screeched around Crookedstar's paw, which was clamped in her mouth. "AND HELP ME OUT HERE, SPOT! THIS MANGE-PELT'S TRYING TO SCRATCH MY FUR OFF!"

"Oh, Great StarClan," Spottedleaf mewed, shaking her head, as she went to separate Yellowfang and Crookedstar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I have no idea what A/Ns look like when published, so don't laugh. That's rude. The chapters are sort of short, but once we get further on into the story it'll he longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

After dragging Yellowfang off of Crookedstar, Spottedleaf was exhausted, and the first patient hadn't even come yet.

At last, all the furniture was moved in. The tortoiseshell medicine cat was now sitting in her purple swivel chair and reading the latest issue of _ThunderNews_, a magazine that told StarClan cats all the gossip down below in ThunderClan.

Yellowfang was sitting on the maroon leather armchair eating popcorn and watching her favorite movie, _Prophecy of Blue_ (Bluestar's reign of leadership), while Crookedstar was, unwillingly, making Yellowfang her coffee.

"You do realize that our patient's going to come in less than an hour, right?" Spottedleaf glared at Yellowfang from over her magazine. "You should start cleaning up."

The gray medicine cat's fur was covered with popcorn crumbs, and around her more yellow crumbles were tangled in the purple carpet. Spottedleaf was pretty sure there was a hole in Yellowfang's mouth, as half the popcorn she stuffed into her mouth fell out.

"I'm waiting for my coffee, Spot," Yellowfang informed Spottedleaf, popcorn sticking out of her mouth. "You hired Crookedstar in the first place, remember?"

The tabby tom appeared in the doorway, his fur splattered with coffee. "Um, Spottedleaf," he began nervously, "How does your coffee machine work again?"

"NOOO! MY COFFEE!" Yellowfang howled. For the second time, she launched herself at Crookedstar, bowling her over.

"Control yourself, Yellowfang! Remember the contract?" Spottedleaf yanked out the slimy piece of paper that had been squashed in the gray she-cat's sandwich. "It says clearly that YOU CAN'T ATTACK YOUR COWORKER!"

A blur of light brown and gray crashed into the desk, and it fell. The nice potted cactus on the desk somehow ended up on Yellowfang's head, while Crookedstar had smoothie smeared all over him. He looked like a multicolored mess.

"Ow," Yellowfang plucked a thorn from the cactus out of her head, wincing as she did so. Crookedstar began cleaning himself up, gagging at the taste of coffee and bluberry smoothie together.

"Why me?" Spottedleaf groaned.

Yellowfang hissed at Crookedstar. "THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!" she screeched.

"_My_ fault?" Crookedstar snarled back at the old medicine cat. "You're the one who crashed into me first! And besides, you made me snag a claw." He held up his right paw, which was starting to bleed.

The gray she-cat jumped back at the sight of Crookedstar's paw. "EEK, BLOOD," she yelled, and ran into her private room.

Spottedleaf shook her head. "How did you ever become a medicine cat…" she wondered out loud.

Safely inside her room, Yellowfang called to Spottedleaf, "HE BROKE MY COFFEE MACHINE!"


	3. Chapter 3

** IslaTheIcePrincess – lol haha :D I bet Crookedstar's wondering why he signed up for the job in the first place. **

**I may update once every 2 days or something (HOMEWORK!) unless I'm really busy. **

Just then, the doorbell rang. Spottedleaf jumped in surprise. Crookedstar gave a high-pitched shriek, and a thud could be heard on Yellowfang's door.

"It's just our first customer," Spottedleaf breathed out a sigh of relief as she spotted a dappled gray tom flailing behind the window. She hurried to let the cat in.

When Crookedstar saw his father, he ran towards him. "DADDY!" he squealed, but he slipped on a banana peel that was lying on the ground and fell flat on his face.

Shellheart's whiskers twitched. "Next time, throw away your garbage," he advised his son.

"I will," Crookedstar muttered, throwing a glare at Yellowfang's door.

"What brings you here today, Shellheart?" Spottedleaf asked the former RiverClan deputy, taking a seat behind her mahogany desk. Shellheart sat on a cardboard box because Yellowfang had spent all their money on her useless junk.

Crookedstar continued to clean blueberry smoothie off himself while Shellheart explained his problem. "Well," he began, "About three moons before I died, I started feeling this lump in my stomach. My medicine cat, Brambleberry, said it was an incurable illness. Even now, in StarClan, my belly occasionally hurts. Would you recommend some medicine or herbs?"

"I like this cat," Spottedleaf murmured. "He's not like one of those impolite stuck-up ones. But he already has a mate…"

Just then, Yellowfang's door finally burst open, and the gray she-cat stared at Shellheart. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" she screeched.

"Lower your volume!" Spottedleaf scolded Yellowfang. "You might just scare off our visitor!"

Crookedstar hissed. "I think she already did," he informed the tortoiseshell.

"What's up with her fur?" Spottedleaf heard Shellheart whisper about Yellowfang.

Unfortunately, the old gray she-cat had excellent hearing. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she screeched, leaping on Shellheart.

"HEY, HEY, DON'T ATTACK MY DAD!" Crookedstar defended Shellheart, joining in the fight. The three wrestled for a while, knocking over furniture. Finally, Crookedstar was thrown out of the fight.

"Meanies," Crookedstar grouched, but Spottedleaf ignored him and watched Yellowfang and Shellheart. The gray tom had managed to open the front door and run out, while Yellowfang chased after him.

"HEY COME BACK, YOU RIVERCLAN FISH-FACE! YOU DIDN'T PAY ME YET! I NEED FOUR FROGS AN HOUR!" The last of Yellowfang's yowl could be heard as she chased Shellheart around StarClan.

** And there you go! This one took a long time to write, as I couldn't think of what would happen to Shellheart. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** LOL, not doing homework results in staying up until 11 to finish.**

**I love, love, love all of you who review! You encourage me and keep me writing. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, etc. etc. etc.**

"Look what you've done!" Spottedleaf hissed at Yellowfang. "Not only did you scare away our customer, but we didn't get any pay either!'

"It's not my fault!" Yellowfang defended herself. "He was from _RiverClan_. And besides, he insulted me!"

The tortoiseshell sighed in frustration. "We're going to have customers from all four Clans!" she informed the older she-cat. "Actually, five," she added after a moment's thought.

Crookedstar looked up from signing paperwork about his father suing WMB because of Yellowfang's outburst. "What do you mean, five Clans?" he asked.

Just then, the situation contradicted itself when a dark gray tom and another light gray tom with darker flecks walked in the door, which was opened.

"Skywatcher here needed me for support," the younger tom explained, gesturing to the other visitor.

Skywatcher hissed. "I did not!" he growled at the light gray tom.

"I know you!" Spottedleaf exclaimed. "You're Skywatcher and Rainfur from SkyClan, right?"

Yellowfang glanced over at the group near the front of the building. "What's a SkyClan?" she asked Spottedleaf. Then she spotted Skywatcher and her eyes glazed over.

_Great, _Spottedleaf thought as she rushed over to the gray medicine cat. _Yellowfang's got a crush._

"So, why are you here?" Crookedstar ditched his papers and came to join Skywatcher and Rainfur.

Skywatcher snarled. "Rainfur here thinks I have an anger management issue. But I don't!" He glared at Rainfur, who replied, "Well, you grouched through Harveymoon and Macgyver's warrior ceremonies and snapped at Clovertail's kits when we went to see Echosong, so I think there's a problem."

"Join the club, Rainfur," Spottedleaf muttered. "You're not the only only one who has to control an old crazy cat."

Yellowfang started smoothing down her fur when Skywatcher glanced over at her. "Hey," she purred, batting her eyes.

Spottedleaf shook her head. "You're hopeless," she mewed.

**And that's Part One! Stay tuned, because I have another update coming. If I don't slack off on homework again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah. I haven't updated in a week due to a project that I was too lazy to do last week. I know I'm a procrastinator. You don't need to tell me.**

Skywatcher sat heavily on the cardboard box that Spottedleaf forgot to replace with an actual chair. "So, are you gonna poke and prod me now?" he grumped.

Rainfur sighed. "Skywatcher, she's going to _help _you," he informed his older Clanmate. "And besides, you're related, remember?"

The light gray tom twitched an ear. "Well, we ain't looking related," he muttered.

Yellowfang, who was eavesdropping while watching the sequel of _Prophecy of Blue_, looked horrified. "You're related?" she gasped.

"Distantly," Spottedleaf assured her older coworker. But Yellowfang didn't listen to a word the star-flecked tortoiseshell said. She was drooling out of the corner of her mouth while watching Skywatcher on the box.

Spottedleaf groaned. "Yellowfang, don't you have a mate already?"

"Maybe…" The gray she-cat licked her chest fur a couple times to hide her embarrassment. "But I ditched Raggedstar several seasons ago, so it doesn't really count, right?"

The young medicine cat ignored her and started to inspect Skywatcher.

"Ouch! Hey, don't poke me there! THAT'S MY NOSE! OW! QUIT IT!"

"Rainfur, could you hold him down?" Spottedleaf asked Rainfur tiredly. The dark gray tom nodded. Soon, Skywatcher was bound to the floor with duct tape and a piece of rope.

Skywatcher thrashed. "Mmfff! MMFFF MFFF MMMMFFF!" he complained.

"What are you doing?" Crookedstar came out of the kitchen holding a cup of hot chocolate and froze at the sight of the SkyClan cat tied to the carpet.

Yellowfang leaped from her blue armchair and skidded to a halt besides Skywatcher. "I'LL SAVE YOU, SKYKINS," she yowled, and started to claw at the rope.

Spottedleaf flicked her tail at Crookedstar, who was still staring. "Quick! Shove her down!" she gasped.

The brown tom lunged at Yellowfang, who was still trying to tear away Skywatcher's bounds. "HEY QUIT IT I'M TRYING TO SAVE MY TRUE LOVE HERE!" Yellowfang screeched.

**Kay, I just realized I'm gonna have to make a Part Three. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAAY I managed to sneak on my mom's laptop while she was asleep and update this.**

** Thanks for all the reviews and faves!**

Unfortuately, Crookedstar did not pin down Yellowfang very well. The gray she-cat slashed with her unsheathed claws at her coworker.

"OUCH!" Crookedstar let go of Yellowfang and started pawing at the gash on his twisted jaw.

Spottedleaf, seeing that the light brown tabby sucked at fighting, rolled her eyes. "Never mind, then. Go call the police."

As the former RiverClan leader dashed off, Spottedleaf turned her attention to Yellowfang. Rainfur was trying to keep the medicine cat from freeing Skywatcher, but Yellowfang tossed him aside and managed to free Skywatcher from the duct tape.

"YAY I'M FREE!" Skywatcher gleefully jumped up.

Yellowfang purred. "So, do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Skywatcher replied.

Just as the pair were about to walk out the front door, a police car stopped at the front of the WMB building. A black she-cat with green eyes jumped out, her fur bristling.

"Hollyleaf." Spottedleaf dipped her head to the police officer. "Yellowfang attacked two cats in our building."

Hollyleaf flicked her tail, and a reddish-brown tabby tom and a sandy gray tom appeared behind her. "Seize the convict," she ordered.

Foxleap and Thrushpelt jumped on Yellowfang at the same heartbeat. "HEY! WHAT ARE YA DOING? I'M INNOCENT! OH MY STARCLAN, ARE YOU DEAF? AGH! OWWW!"

A bundle of dark gray, light gray, and maroon rolled around on the ground, but the two police officers finally managed to handcuff Yellowfang and drag her inside the car.

"I'll see you at court!" Spottedleaf cheerfully waved to her coworker. She then headed back inside, hoping to finally get payment from the two visiting SkyClan cats.

**You'll see Skywatcher and Rainfur again in the next episode, don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, the seventh chapter already! Who knew we'd come this far?**

** magic guest – Well, in the series Yellowfang's really grumpy, so I thought I'd make her, you know, grumpier. Every story should have that sarcastic grouch in there, I think!**

** Blazerkitty129 – Aw, thanks! This story's pretty strange in some ways. (Can cats even drive?)**

** LakeStream – Thanks for your support! Especially since this was made up as I type.**

"NO! YELLOWFANG, MY LOVE!" Skywatcher screeched at the leaving police car. "COME BACK!"

Rainfur rolled his eyes and dragged his Clanmate back into the building by the tail. Spottedleaf followed, making a mental note to go pick up Yellowfang after her trial.

"So about that anger management issue…" Rainfur reminded the medicine cat. Spottedleaf sighed. She'd been hoping that the SkyClan cats would leave so that she'd _finally_ get some peace and calm.

"Okay, so I need to see why you're being so mad," Spottedleaf mewed after closing the door. "Then you can leave."

Skywatcher grouched, but allowed the medicine cat to inspect him. Finally, Spottedleaf straightened and reported, "He's fine, but just don't get him agitated. Try a nice herbal bath or a massage."

"I DON'T NEED NO STINKING…" The old dark gray cat's yowl got cut off as Crookedstar (who, for some reason, keeps popping up in random places) shoved him outside and pushed Rainfur along with him.

Outside, Spottedleaf could hear Rainfur calling a taxi. "Hello? Is this WindClan Taxi Service? Yes, I need a taxi from 5377 Newleaf Road. Okay, yeah. Thanks!"

"Crookedstar, could you go pick up Yellowfang from her trial?" Spottedleaf called absently as she pulled out her iPawed and began texting. "She's in court right now."

Crookedstar grumpily padded over to his brown Meowzda, which was a hand-me-down from Oakheart, and started driving to court.

The tortoiseshell relaxed. "Finally, an hour without annoying coworkers fighting each other," Spottedleaf murmured as she took a selfie.

In StarClan's Court, a bright ginger tom, a golden tabby she-cat with ginger spots, a large black-and-white tom, and a dark brown tabby tom were addressing Yellowfang, who was chained to a bench.

"Yellowfang." Leopardstar stepped forward, and Sunstar, Tallstar, and Raggedstar flanked her. "You commited an injury to the victim Skywatcher, who, from what I heard, is now traveling back to SkyClan's ancestors."

The gray she-cat pulled back her lips to reveal yellow-stained teeth. "HE STARTED IT!" she hissed. Then she spotted Raggedstar, and her snarl deepened even more.

**I'm sorry for ending it here, but I have to go do my homework. Yep, our teachers assign homework over breaks.**

** And, if you were wondering, the reason I chose Sunstar, Tallstar, Leopardstar, and Raggedstar was because they were the four Clan leaders who chose to be a judge at court after death.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating in like a week! I went on vacation to a place with absolutely no wifi, so I couldn't do anything. D:**

Raggedstar avoided looking at his former mate. The arrogant tabby lifted his chin and stared at the back wall of the court.

"I told you, I'M INNOCENT!" Yellowfang spat. "Besides, me and Skykins are dating! I swear, I didn't do anything!"

Sunstar cleared his throat. "It's 'Skywatcher and _I_'. 'Me and Skywatcher' isn't proper grammar," he corrected the gray medicine cat.

Tallstar stared at him. "What?" he defended himself. "I was just trying to help!"

Leopardstar rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we have no evidence that you aren't guilty. You will now…"

"NO!" Yellowfang screeched. She pulled out her iPawed and began frantically searching for Skywatcher in her contacts. "I'LL SHOW YOU! I'M CALLING HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, static crackled and Skywatcher's voice could be heard from the phone. "Hello? Yellow, is that you?"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Yes! Now tell this mange-pelt that I'm innocent!"

"Um, where are you…?" Skywatcher asked nervously.

Leopardstar pushed Yellowfang aside and grabbed the iPawed. "Mr. Skywatcher, we need proof that Yellowfang's innocent. Unless you can provide some, she will be off to jail shortly."

Tallstar twitched an ear as he heard the old gray tabby try to defend his girlfriend. "Sounds like you and Moonflower," he remarked to Sunstar.

The former ThunderClan leader turned red. "I- I didn't- She's not.." he tried to say.

"Shut up, everyone knows you've been chasing after her the day you arrived in StarClan," the black-and-white tom told his fellow judge. "And besides, she's already mates with Stormtail."

Sunstar bared his teeth. "I. DON'T. LIKE. HER!" he snarled.

"DOES TOO!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, JUST SHUT UP!" Leopardstar screamed at the bickering leaders. Sunstar glared at Tallstar, his muzzle flecked with spit.

Raggedstar glared at Yellowfang. "So, is she guilty or innocent?"

The spotted RiverClan leader straightened. "The victim has proven the convict innocent," she replied as she jumped up to sit next to the other judges.

"The judges have spoken!" Leopardstar yowled. "Yellowfang, you are proven innocent until further notice. You may leave!"

Yellowfang jumped up and was about to run out the front gates when a dusty brown Meowzda pulled up. Inside, Crookedstar stuck his head out the window.

"Spottedleaf's orders," he grunted, and then rolled up the window. Yellowfang squealed like a kit and jumped into the back seat. She, apparently, had never been on a StarClan car before.

**BTW, an iPawed is basically an iPhone. **


	9. Chapter 9

** I've been kinda sick lately, so I haven't been able to update. I promise, I'm not making excuses on purpose. Typing is hard when you're feeling nauseous, you know.**

** LakeStream – Thank you for your support! I feel really, really bad when I don't update for a long time.**

** Booklady1017 – Aw, thanks! ILY! *does weird dance then trips and falls***

** Blazerkitty129 – I actually read Bluestar's Prophecy only recently and just found out about the Sunstar/Moonflower thing. Maybe they'll join us again. Anyway, thank you!**

** Leafpelt of ThunderClan – Yellowfang doesn't really hate RiverClan, it's just that she's wary of all other Clan cats except ThunderClan because she herself was born, raised, and kicked out of ShadowClan. Thus, resulting in disliking cats that aren't in her Clan. But thanks so much! You all make me feel warm inside.**

"So, do you think I should buy four bags of popcorn or five?" Yellowfang asked.

Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Crookedstar were back in WMB's building after Yellowfang's trial. The two medicine cats were lazing around. Spottedleaf sat in her hot pink swivel chair while Yellowfang was sprawled out on the sofa.

Crookedstar, the poor cat, was unclogging Yellowfang's dirt in the toilet. He was wearing safety goggles, gloves, and a clothespin was squishing his nostrils together.

"It doesn't really matter how many bags you get, because I'll be the one cleaning up your mess," Spottedleaf could hear the RiverClan cat's complaint echoing from the bathroom.

Yellowfang stuffed a mouthful of potato chips in her mouth. "HEY, WE DIDN'T HIRE YOU JUST TO COMPLAIN, YOU KNOW!" She called out, pieces of chips spraying out onto the carpet.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Spottedleaf dropped her iPawed in her lemon-aloe tea, Yellowfang spewed out her crushed potato chips that were in her mouth, and a splash could be heard from the bathroom.

"It's Deadfoot," Spottedleaf reassured Yellowfang after looking out the window.

She ran to the door to let in a small black tom who was limping on a twisted paw. "About time," Deadfoot muttered. "My paw was about to break."

"I thought your paw was already broken," Yellowfang remarked.

Deadfoot glared at the medicine cat. "My paw is none of your business," he snarled.

"Actually, it is," Spottedleaf reminded the WindClan tom as she closed the door. "We're here to solve your injuries."

"And you haven't solved one yet!" Deadfoot barked. "The reviews say you're a nasty, squirrel-wasting company that doesn't do anything except send you to a hospital!"

Crookedstar poked his poo-covered head into the room. "So why are you here?" he asked innocently.

Deadfoot sighed. "Young ones these days," he grouched. "Always so ignorant."

"Please just stop arguing with Crookedstar and sit down!" Spottedleaf pointed to the cardboard box that was, interestingly, still there.

"Ugh," Deadfoot grumbled, but sat on the box. The box caved in and collapsed, leaving the black tom sitting on a flat squashed rectangle of cardboard.

"FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, GET NEW CHAIRS!" the old tom yowled.

**Okay, I get that Deadfoot is about the same age as Crookedstar, maybe younger. But I kinda wanted to make him grouchier. Like Jayfeather.**

** Rate & review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas, y'all! Or Hanukkah. Or Kwanzaa. Whatever you celebrate.**

** Booklady1017 – Thanks for your appreciation!**

** Wings Ablazed – Thank you! And yes, I am planning to bring in Firestar in a later episode. (Wonder how he and Spottedleaf will get along.)**

** Blazerkitty129 – I know, right? Crookedstar should definitely get a pay raise. And I miss the cardboard box too.**

** Can we all just take a moment to remember the cardboard box that was in the WMB facility?**

** In Loving Memory of the Cardboard Box**

Spottedleaf rushed forward to pull Deadfoot off of the cardboard. "We'll get new seats as soon as possible," she promised the old cat. "In the meantime, why don't you sit on the couch?"

She grabbed Yellowfang and pushed her off of the bright red sofa. "HEY!" Yellowfang screeched.

"Crookedstar, put her in the closet," Spottedleaf sighed.

The brown tom launched himself on top of Yellowfang and stuffed her into the nearest closet, which just happened to be holding Spottedleaf's thousand-dollar coats and jackets.

Spottedleaf was horrified. "NO!" she yowled. "THAT'S WHERE MY $12000 PINK CASHMERE SWEATER IS! DON'T LET HER TOUCH IT!"

"It's just a sweater," Crookedstar grumbled, put he yanked Yellowfang out and threw her into the next closet, which held the vacuum cleaner and an assortment of brooms.

A thud could be heard on the closet door. "LET ME OUT!" Yellowfang's muffled voice drifted from the closet. "I KNOW CROOKEDSTAR FARTED IN HERE BEFORE!"

"Here you go, Deadfoot," Spottedleaf mewed, ignoring Yellowfang.

The skinny black tom grouchily padded over to the sofa and sat down, squishing the cushion underneath. He suddenly jumped up and spat, "HOW COME THERE'S POTATO CHIP CRUMBS ON THE SOFA?"

"Oh, that was Yellowfang's," Spottedleaf reassured him dismissively, reaching over to brush the crumbs out from underneath Deadfoot's butt.

Deadfoot jumped back. "YELLOWFANG'S?" he yelped in shock. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

He ran into the kitchen, turned the tap on, and started washing his butt. "I'M NOT SITTING ON A SOFA WITH THUNDERCLAN SPIT ON IT!" he yowled.

Spottedleaf rolled her amber eyes. "It's just crumbs!" she called out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Christmas Special

** I just realized that I didn't post the Christmas Special that I planned to post on Christmas. Whoops.**

** So this is the late Christmas WMB update! It's pretty long, actually.**

** Thanks to Booklady1017, Blazerkitty129, and LakeStream for constantly reviewing!**

** LakeStream – Thank you!**

** Booklady1017 – Thanks! (Personally, I'm not very humorous in real life. It takes me a while to think of stuff for WMB.)**

** Blazerkitty129 – IKR! I think Deadfoot has OCD or something. I hope Yellowfang doesn't suffocate in there. **

"CAN YOU LET ME OUT NOW?" Yellowfang yowled.

Spottedleaf had just witnessed Deadfoot running out of the WMB facility, his butt fur soaking from the tap water. She didn't need another Yellowfang catastrophe.

"After we hang up the decorations," Spottedleaf called from a ladder above. She was hanging silver tinsel everywhere for their Christmas party, and she had Crookedstar trim the tree (that was kind of misshapen).

Yellowfang plopped down on the vacuum cleaner and growled. "I ain't wantin' my office filled with sparkly nuisances everywhere," she hissed.

Spottedleaf jumped down from the ladder and saw Crookedstar's "ornaments". "WHAT ARE YOU HANGING ON THAT TREE?" she screeched.

"What?" Crookedstar appeared behind the Christmas tree holding a sign on a piece of string that said "YELLOWFANG SUX". There were more signs on the tree, and each one had its own slogan. "CROOKEDSTAR IS BETTER THAN OAKHEART" "SPOTTEDLEAF HAS OCD" "RAINFLOWER IS A MEANIE BUTT"

The tortoiseshell jumped onto the RiverClan leader. "Those aren't decorations, they're mean! Where are the _real_ ornaments?"

As Crookedstar was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Crookedstar jumped in surprise. "I thought we didn't have any customers today!"

Spottedleaf peeled herself off of the brown tom. "I told you, we're throwing a Christmas party. We're supposed to have guests!"

"WHAT?" Crookedstar yelped. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW COME YOU ONLY GET TO INVITE GUESTS?"

"I never said you couldn't," Spottedleaf mewed in surprise.

The light brown tabby grabbed his iPawed and called his mate. "Hello? Hi, Willowy. I'm throwing a party! Bring the kits, will you? ….MINNOWKIT DID _WHAT?_ GET HER OFF OF MY FISH TIE! IT'S MY ONLY TIE!"

Spottedleaf decided it was finally time to let Yellowfang out. She went over to the broom closet and slammed open the door.

Immediately Yellowfang ran the the food table, where there was a giant bowl of fresh-caught frogs. She stuffed three into her mouth. "This is amazing!" she mumbled.

The tortoiseshell ignored Yellowfang and ran to the door. "Surprise!" a small voice squeaked.

Spottedleaf looked down and saw two tiny kits standing on the front porch. "I'm Wishkit," one mewed. "And this is my sister Hopekit. We're Yellowfang's daughters!"

"Unfortunately, your mother is busy…eating," Spottedleaf mewed tiredly as she herded the two tiny kits inside. When Yellowfang saw her children, she spat out a frog leg and ran to hug her children.

"Mommy!" Hopekit squealed.

The doorbell rang again. And again. And again. "Who is that?" Crookedstar grouched, coming from his room. His light brown fur was carefully groomed. Spottedleaf knew he wanted to make a good impression for Willowbreeze.

Spottedleaf decided to just leave the door open. She yanked it and put a doorstop next to it, so it wouldn't close.

"Swiftbreeze!" Spottedleaf gasped. She launched forward and embraced her mother. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm here, too," Adderfang grunted from behind Swiftbreeze. "And Redtail, and Patchpelt, and Leopardfoot's two obnoxious kits."

Nightkit and Mistkit weaved in between their uncles and aunts and jumped into the room. "It's so big!" Mistkit squeaked.

Leopardfoot hugged Spottedleaf. "I heard WMB is doing well!" she gushed.

"Not all that well," Spottedleaf warned her family. "Wait till you see my coworker."

Redtail's bushy tail flicked Spottedleaf as a gesture of greeting when he walked in.

Leopardfoot's two kits had managed to find Wishkit and Hopekit, and now the four kits were happily playing with a dead fish Wishkit found on the food table.

"By the way," Yellowfang told Spottedleaf after greeting the tortoiseshell's family, "Skywatcher's coming, along with the entire SkyClan."

Spottedleaf felt light-headed. "The entire SkyClan?" she gasped as she sank into an armchair. "How will they get in? The party's for StarClan cats only, not living ones!"

Yellowfang shrugged and began devouring her frog sandwich she made. "Magic, I guess," she replied.

A wave of cats barged in. "We're here!" Leafstar called, Sharpclaw by her side. The other SkyClan cats followed, talking excitedly.

Crookedstar's mate walked in, along with Minnowkit and Willowkit. The two kits squealed with excitement at the sight of Wishkit, Hopekit, Nightkit, and Mistkit and dashed off.

"Willowy!" Crookedstar exclaimed. The tom nuzzled his mate affectionately.

Yellowfang's siblings Nutwhisker and Rowanberry came in, Mintkit and Marigoldkit excitedly following. They saw the ever-growing group of kits in the corner and joined in the fun.

"THIS IS AWESOMENESS!" Yellowfang yelled over the noise.

Spottedleaf stood by the doorway greeting every cat who came in. "Are you okay?" Clovertail, a SkyClan warrior, asked Spottedleaf. Her kits were playing in the corner with their newfound friends.

"Fine," Spottedleaf forced a smile and blinked the exhaustion out of her eyes. "There's just so many cats!"

"I know," Clovertail replied softly. "How about I help you for a while?"

The tortie almost yowled in relief. "Thank you so much, Clovertail," she replied sleepily.

Spottedleaf padded into her room, crashing into Willowkit, Rainfur, and Patchpelt on the way. "Sorry," she mumbled.

**I am now accepting OC's! Please leave the cat's name, gender, pelt/eye color, and injury, and I'll try to include it into WMB.**

** This will be continued!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the OCs! **

** LakeStream, Booklady1017, Ferndapple from ForestClan, and Blazerkitty129, your OCs will be featured after the Christmas Special.**

** Blazerkitty129 – Yellowfang's stomach tho…. -.- I know right?**

** Forestdapple from ForestClan – I LOVE YOUR EXCITEMENT EVEN THOUGH I'M TOO LAZY TO ACTUALLY ANSWER! YAY!**

Spottedleaf shut herself inside her room, ignoring Crookedstar as he tried to hide from a coffee-crazed Yellowfang. "HELP ME!" he yowled as Yellowfang chased after him.

The tortoiseshell then realized that there were more guests coming in. "MOVE IT, YA LUMPS," she snarled as she shoved past Rowanberry and Nutwhisker, Yellowfang's siblings, and barged out her door.

"Hi!" Squirrelflight called from outside the door. Spottedleaf merely grunted as she yanked the door open and let in the dark ginger she-cat and her mate, Bramblestar.

Spottedleaf was too tired to wonder why live ThunderClan cats could enter a StarClan party.

She waited as Firestar and Sandstorm got out of their car, dragging two of Firestar's obnoxious siblings behind them. "I don't wanna go to a stupid party!" one wailed. "I wanna go to the toy store!"

"There will be other kits too, Tommy," Sandstorm told the dark brown kit. "You'll have fun, I promise."

Tommy stopped sniffling. "Really?" he mewled.

Spottedleaf hissed. "They're destroying the entire facility with their games! It's driving me crazy!"

"Yay! Games!" the other kit squeaked. Firestar's siblings dashed in the doorway, already lost in the jumble of guests.

"Great, are you the last ones?" Spottedleaf snarled. "Everyone's inside. It's a mess in there!"

"Are you kidding me?" Firestar jumped up and down gleefully. "I love messes!" He ran past Spottedleaf and immediately started partying with Bramblestar, who pawed him a glass of alcohol.

Spottedleaf lost her temper. "I AM NEVER HOSTING ANOTHER CRAZY PARTY LIKE THIS! EVERYBODY OUT! _OUT!_"

The guests stared at one another, baffled, until familiar pelts started shoving the guests out the front door. "You heard her," Crookedstar grunted.

"Don't come back next year!" Yellowfang waved cheerfully at the departing cats, hyper from one too many iced coffees.

Once everycat left, Spottedleaf slumped against the door, exhausted. "Never again," she gasped, then passed out.

**Well, it looks like someone's tired. **

** Rate & review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**After a long week of homework, volleyball, and other junk, I present to you: Chapter 13!**

** First up is Blazerkitty129's OC, Stormblaze! **

** PS – I got a lot of OCs with leg injuries. Did you guys all fall off the same tree or something? o_O**

** Disclaimer – I don't own One Direction's "Story of my Life", blah, blah, blah, whatever.**

"Spot! Wake up!" Something prodded Spottedleaf on the shoulder. She sat up groggily.

Yellowfang was poking Spottedleaf, probably seeing if she would respond. Crookedstar was cleaning up the mess that the Christmas party made. He had an unidentified purple stain on his belly fur and a spare frog was sticking to him like it wanted a hug.

Spottedleaf groaned. "What happened?" she asked, fumbling for her iPawed.

"Um," Yellowfang began nervously, "We have a patient coming in ten minutes, and Crookedstar just started cleaning…"

"WHAT?" Spottedleaf screeched. She dashed to the nearest bathroom, her exhaustion forgotten, and began refreshing her makeup.

Crookedstar hissed at Yellowfang, who was trying to pry the frog off of him so she could have a "snack". "THE ROOM'S MORE IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW!"

-Amazing Linebreak-

Exactly 9 minutes and 37 seconds later, the WMB facility was so clean that anyone could come in and eat their dinner off the floor. Crookedstar was slumped against a wall, too tired to even clean himself off. Spottedleaf was madly typing on her laptop, and Yellowfang was watching TV. Again.

"I can't concentrate!" Spottedleaf called impatiently over the sounds of the TV. "Yellowfang, turn that thing off!"

The gray she-cat ignored her and started munching on Crookedstar's frog. "Wow, this thing is good!" she mumbled.

The doorbell rang, but Yellowfang had programmed it to play Story Of My Life by One Direction – super loudly. Spottedleaf nearly jumped out of her fur in surprise.

_The story of my life, I take her home_

___I drive all night to keep her warm and time_

___Is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

___The story of my life, I give her hope_

___I spend her love until she's broke, inside_

___The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" Spottedleaf yowled, covering her ears, but Yellowfang once again ignored her and started breakdancing in the middle of the room.

Crookedstar, being the only smart one, ran to the door and opened it, disabling the alarm. Then he gasped.

There, in the doorway, stood a beautiful golden dappled she-cat with eyes like the surface of the ice in leaf-bare. She seemed to be favoring her front leg, but even with her injury she looked amazing.

"Um… uh… I, um…" Crookedstar hurriedly rushed to clean his pelt up from cleaning the facility. The she-cat regarded him with coldness in her eyes.

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. "Honestly!" she scolded. "Don't you have a mate?"

The tortoiseshell shoved Crookedstar aside. "Stormblaze, right?" she greeted the she-cat warmly. "Come on in,"

Stormblaze dipped her head. "Thank you," she mewed, then shoved past Crookedstar, who was still staring at her. Kind of like how Yellowfang stares at Skywatcher.

**For your information, every OC cat will be with WMB for around 2 episodes, maybe more or less. And, to keep our other readers from being bored out of their minds, every 2 OCs I'll add a normal character.**

**Rate and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my StarClan, my hectic schedule is preventing me from updating. (Thanks a lot, extra volleyball practices!) Plus, the amount of OCs are…wow, I was n't expecting that much. I did some calculating and found that it will be 17 episodes before the CURRENTLY last OC will be seen. **

** Don't worry, Misty/Swimy10895, I'll find a way to incorporate you pretty soon.**

"Who's that?" Yellowfang glared at Stormblaze.

Spottedleaf shushed the dark gray she-cat. "She's our guest, Stormblaze," she hissed. "Be polite."

Yellowfang wrinkled her nose. "I don't remember a Stormblaze in the Warriors series."

"I'm an OC, smart one!" Stormblaze snapped, apparently overhearing Yellowfang.

Crookedstar frowned. "We're accepting OCs now?"

"Did you not read the text at the end of Chapter 11?" Spottedleaf rolled her eyes. _Dumb toms, _she thought.

"There was text at the bottom of Chapter 11?" the brown tom blinked.

Apparently, Spottedleaf could read Author's Notes in her own story and somehow still be sane. Whatever.

Stormblaze coughed. "Are you going to fix my sprained leg now, or what?"

"Right." Spottedleaf padded to her herb store (that magically appeared a few heartbeats ago) and selected an elder leaf. She held the wide, pointed leaf in her mouth as she went back to the golden she-cat.

The medicine cat rubbed the elder leaf on Stormblaze's sprained leg. "Rest the leg for a day or two," Spottedleaf ordered. "I don't have a stick right now, but…"

"I do!" Yellowfang interrupted, holding a short stick in her jaws.

The star-flecked tortoiseshell glared at Yellowfang. "Give me that," she ordered.

"No!" Yellowfang pranced around the room. "It's _my _stick!"

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"_GIVE IT!_"

"_NO!_"

Stormblaze hissed softly. "Um, yeah, so I'm gonna go…"

"Hey wait!" Crookedstar quickly leaped in front of the golden she-cat. "Could I get, you know, your number?" he asked hopefully.

Stormblaze shook her head. "You have Willowbreeze," she reminded him, then walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

** I**** know the ending for the last update seemed kind of abrupt, but I kinda ran out of ideas. Sorry.**

** Autumnsplash is up next for Yellowfang to torment. I think you posted your OC before blazerkitty129, so I promise I'll make this good.**

** BTW, I'm running out of canon characters with injuries! You guys sent in great OCs, so I need your help to send in canon characters. (I just realized I sounded like Dora there.)**

** Disclaimer, disclaimer, I don't own anything I mentioned, yada yada, whatever.**

"Well, that didn't go so well, did it?" Crookedstar grumbled.

The WMB crew had finally calmed things down. Spottedleaf sat, exhausted, eating a bag of gummy worms, while Crookedstar was holding peanut M&Ms and trying to find Stormblaze on PawBook.

Yellowfang didn't get any candy. Spottedleaf was afraid that if she ate any sugar, she would go hyper and burn down the entire facility or something.

"It's not fair!" the gray she-cat whined like a little kit. "How come you guys get candy and I don't?"

Spottedleaf growled. "Because life ain't fair. Deal with it."

"Hmph." Yellowfang turned away and resumed her counting of dust bunnies under her armchair, since she had nothing else to do.

The tortie rolled her eyes. "Instead of sitting around counting particles of lint, how about you clean yourself up for the next patient?"

"Can't we ever have a break?" Yellowfang gave up on the dust bunnies and sat up, covered in pieces of dust.

"Sorry," Spottedleaf muttered, "But we're a _medicine_ business, not a relaxation business."

By the doorway, a delicate tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing green eyes paced agitatedly back and forth. "Seriously, are they ever gonna open the door?" she wondered out loud.

"So sorry to keep you waiting!" Spottedleaf rushed to the door and opened it, out of breath. "Autumnsplash, right? My coworker is a bit… dusty. Come on in."

Autumnsplash sniffed and stalked through the doorway.

"Whoa!" Crookedstar looked up to see the she-cat standing before his eyes, and his eyes kind of glazed over.

"Stop falling in love with every she-cat that walks into the facility!" Spottedleaf hissed.

Crookedstar whimpered. "They don't make the she-cats like that in the lake territories! If all OC characters were this hot, I'd change my name to Crookedtail and go join OC Land!"

"Oh my StarClan," Spottedleaf groaned.

**Yeah, I kinda had writer's block on this one. And Crookedtail is a reference to **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_**.**


End file.
